Mission: Protect Harry Potter
by The Penguin of the Shadows
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I will do my best to update it DAILY. Shinobi from Konoha and Suna are sent to Hogwarts to guard Harry Potter. There they generally scare everyone. There might be pairing if you request for them personally.
1. Foreword

Hi! This is my first Fanfiction, and I have high hopes for it because I am very good at grammar if I say so myself. This is a foreword about what will happen in a crossover between Naruto and Harry Potter. Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata, and Gaara are sent to guard Harry Potter in Hogwarts. (Itachi will be explained in the story)

Please note that this is my first Fanfiction so constructive criticism is welcomed. Please review, they will make me happy and I will try to be as interactive with my reviewers as I can.

Also: This will probably contain obscene jokes, profanity, and some very awkward moments.

If you would like me to insert different characters into the story, then please let me know. However, I will only put in 3 people because I don't like some of the people.

And finally, **I will try as hard as I can to update EVERY DAY or as close to that because summer vacation is soon, so I will have some spare time. **

There's a button down there that says follow or something like that. I'd like you to click it so you will be notified when I update.

:P My first chapter should be up soon.

Bye!

-C.W.

(Written May 25, 2011)


	2. Chapter 1

The Third Hokage sat on his desk, rubbing his temples. He had had a stressing day. Suddenly, he slammed his paperwork down. However, an owl suddenly swooped through the window and Sarutobi almost stabbed it with a concealed kunai in his robes. "An owl?" Sarutobi thought to himself. "This day might just become interesting."

The owl hooted indignantly at almost becoming skewered and landed on Sarutobi's desk. Sarutobi took the parchment scroll from the owl when it fluttered its wings to indicate the scroll. Sarutobi's eyes widened farther and farther as he read further.

He called in a chuunin and told him, "Call together Sasuke, Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata, and send a message to Gaara of the Sand!"

**THE NEXT DAY** –

Sasuke woke up, rubbing his eyes as he tried to stay awake. He saw Itachi on the other side of the room. Lately, Sasuke had been having nightmares of the memory when Itachi's best friend Shisui had killed everyone in their clan, but Itachi had stopped him when he tried to kill Sasuke.

Shisui had always been a joker. He had even made a joke of their parents by "tea bagging" their dead bodies before Itachi had killed him. "How could Shisui be that evil? He was nee-san's best friend!"

Sasuke shook his head, dispelling his dark thoughts. Suddenly, a chuunin came knocking at their door. Sasuke pulled Itachi out of bed and shoved him toward the door. Itachi stumbled for a moment then caught his balance, flicked Sasuke on the forehead, and gracefully walked toward the door and answering it while Sasuke pouted in a corner.

Sasuke heard muffled voices through the curtain. He heard, "Yes… year-long mission… very far… you and brother… pack… one hour…"

Itachi came in and opened his mouth to explain when Sasuke said, "No need brother, I already heard you" and grabbed his few precious belongings, place them on top of a scroll, and performed and jutsu which sealed them in the scroll.

Sasuke walked back into the main hallway to find Itachi picking up his own scroll. "All set?" Itachi asked Sasuke. "Yup!" said Sasuke. As they walked out, Sasuke thought, "Maybe going away for a year might be good. They might make me forget the clan." And with that, Sasuke and Itachi walked toward the Hokage building, dodging random ambushes from fan girls.

**HYUUGA COMPLEX –**

Hinata woke up to see Hanabi prodding at her with a scroll in her hand. Hinata took it and read what it contained. Her mouth twitched upward into a smile when she was finishing the letter.

She hummed to herself as she packed her things. "Thanks, Hanabi" said Hinata. "I'll be on a year- long mission. I'll miss you very much." The sisters hugged and parted.

When Hinata turned back to see the Hyuuga complex for the last time in a year, she smiled slightly. Hanabi was the only person nice to her in the clan, so she wouldn't miss it much.

Suddenly, an idea germinated in her head. She gave a goodbye gift to the clan by spray- painting on the wall, 'Tell Hyashi to get that pillar out of his butthole!"

And with that, she turned and likewise headed toward the Hokage building.

**SUNA –**

Gaara of the Sand lifted his non- existent eyebrows as he read the letter. He had received a letter from his father the Kazekage and that in itself was amazing. He had been excited, but it turned out to be some request from the Hokage of Konoha.

Gaara picked up his gourd, then used his sand to transport him to a beach in Konoha. Sand travel was not his favorite method of travel because sand got everywhere, but he could remove it easily. However, it would be just too, as a genin he had once met said, 'troublesome' .Despite the many people staring, Gaara just walked toward the Hokage building as if he hadn't a care in the world.


	3. Chapter 2

**-Behind the Hokage Building-**

Hinata was gently humming to herself when a 'poof' and some smoke erupted in front of her. She 'eep' ed when she saw her cousin Neji with an uncharacteristically Shikamaru-like facial expression, though it was ruined by the pale eyes.

"Troublesome", Neji said, stifling a yawn and pulling another Shikamaru. "Mother wishes for me to guard you on your mission." Hinata mumbled, "Neji! A-ano, Thank you."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a "YOSH!" and Rock Lee hurtling through the underbrush with Tenten not far behind. "MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUE-"Lee began, but was knocked out by an expertly delivered mallet from Tenten.

Neji sighed in relief and said, "Thank you, Tenten." Tenten approached them, saying, "What are you doing, Neji?" Neji quickly explained the situation. As for Tenten, she said, "Well, if you're going, then I will too!" Neji nodded his head, knowing how stubborn Tenten was. Tenten smirked and followed Neji into the Hokage building.

**-In front of the Hokage Building-**

Gaara played with orbs of sand as he approached the Hokage Building. He saw two black-haired people approaching the building as well. As they walked closer, Gaara observed that they were brothers, with a difference in age of what he guessed to be nine to ten years. They approached him and asked, "You are Gaara of the Sand?" He gave them a curt nod and continued to the Hokage Building, giving each other introductions.

-**Inside the Hokage Building-**

The shinobi met at the stairs leading up to the Hokage's room and acknowledged each other before entering his room. Hinata entered poking her fingers together in anxiety. Tenten was also anxious because she wanted to be together with Neji. She would never admit it, but she had a crush on Neji. She liked his strong, silent attitude and his smooth, silky, dark hair- wait, "Focus on the task at hand!" Tenten thought. Itachi and Sasuke entered silently, looking as cool and collected as could be. Gaara came in last, exhibiting an air of boredom.

Tenten immediately asked Sarutobi, "Hokage-sama, I would very much like to accompany Neji on this mission." Sarutobi said, "Very well", knowing just how persistent the girl would be if he raised objections. Tenten blinked in surprise at the lack of refusal, then stepped back, smiling broadly.

Sarutobi said, "Now, I believe you all know why you are here." When no one raised their hand, he said," You are to take this scroll, a Portkey, and you will be teleported to an alternate universe to guard a young man named Harry Potter."

"A _what_?"

"Who?"

"Where?"

"Why?"

Sarutobi just raised his hand for silence, and they all shut up. "Further briefing will be given later. Just take it." Sarutobi said while handing them the scroll. The shinobi all took a hold of the scroll and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Sasuke murmured, "Nee-san, this is so boring and dumb!"

Itachi responded by flicking Sasuke's forehead and saying, "Just wait."

Sarutobi said, "You should also know, this is going to be an uncomfortable ride."

Everyone immediately braced themselves, but they could not brace themselves for what happened next. In the pit of their very core of existence, they felt a tug, pulling them insistently into some rift.

Their world started to distort like heat waves on a hot summer day. The tug in their gut pulled them into the vortex before they could resist. Next they were pulled into a world of darkness for an instant, which, as Itachi described, was not unlike the world of darkness a victim of the Mangekyo Sharingan was sent to. They felt like they were in free fall first, then they were spinning, then being shot into the sky, then they plopped onto a cold stone floor.

"Albus? I think they're here…" a mysterious voice called.

**-REVIEW RESPONSE**—

Prosto666- I personally don't like Sakura for the pink hair, sorry…

WinxPossible- I was seriously thinking of putting him in, but he's an idiot… I might put him in though if someone else asks.(Probably)

Bookwyrm31- Sorry you didn't like it but in the foreword I said this contained obscene humor( not an overload though). Besides, it was an insane joke. I typed it while high on Red Bull.

Random Reviewer- Thanks! I won't do yaoi, so rest assured, because it just feels _wrong_. And about the author's note thing, it would be too _troublesome_.

Reader- Sorry, but Sai is a jerk, Naruto's clueless, and I'm planning on Hinata becoming a boss, so no Sakura. However, if 5 people request for someone to get inserted into the story, I WILL put that person in.

KursedFire- You are my FIRST reader! Thanks for taking the time to review, and your wish has been granted.

**-AUTHOR'S NOTE—**

Hey guys! I just want to say, thanks for reading this, and YOU'RE AWESOME! I'm evil, hehe, 'cause I gave you guys a cliffhanger. Well I have to go now…

-C.W. (Written on 5/26/2011)


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Due to even more time on my hands, I might even update twice a day. This will NOT count for 5/27's daily story. As a side note, I am truly amazed at how many people have reviewed, favorite, and followed my little project! You guys are awesome and it's your reviews that make my stories better! P.S. How well do you think I described the Portkey travel?**

The shinobi looked up and saw a woman who looked like the very opposite of Shikamaru. She looked like a no-nonsense, strict teacher. Next, an old wizened man walked down the stairs. He generated an aura of someone with authority. The shinobi immediately stood up and got into a battle stance, but their attempt to look intimidating failed because they were still retching from the uncomfortable travel.

The old man chuckled and said, "We mean you no harm. We are your clients."

The shinobi visibly relaxed and Neji, the one with the most diplomatic skills, said "Sorry, Dumbledore-sama. We were disoriented and confused after the uncomfortable travel.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he said, "No matter. Let us show you around Hogwarts."

For the next few hours, surprise became a humdrum emotion for the shinobi. Every corridor or room held new surprises for them. However, when Peeves showed up, Itachi and Sasuke used their Mangekyo Sharingans simultaneously on Peeves. Peeves floated away, screaming and sobbing about his fate of doom and apocalypse of pranks.

There were ghosts, suits of armor that moved (Hinata almost shattered them with a jutsu), shifting stairs (which they just jumped up because it would be too _troublesome_ to get caught in them), and floating candles!

When Dumbledore and the shinobi returned to Dumbledore's study, he asked of them, "Now, have you memorized the layout of Hogwarts?"

A collective "Yes" was heard throughout the room.

Dumbledore said, "Now, I believe your leader, the Hokage, told you I would tell you more about this mission. This is a school for wizards- yes, people who work magic. Through tedious study, I have come to believe that wizards have a much lower amount of magic, or 'chakra', as you call it, in them than shinobi. However, this is amplified through wands. Shinobi have much more magic in them. If you perfect your 'chakra control', then you will probably be able to execute any spell without a problem. You are to guard Harry Potter, a boy who has completed four out of seven years here. He will be starting in a week here. I believe you can gain enough magical knowledge here to rival a fourth year in a week, because you all have some degree of 'chakra control', which will magnify your learning speed exponentially. Questions?"

Neji asked, "Sir, who will we pose as?"

Dumbledore answered, "You will be transfer students from another country. You will be fourteen years old. Do you have any disguises?"

All the shinobi immediately henged into younger versions of themselves.

Sasuke and Itachi sighed, knowing that they would look even 'cuter', as their fan clubs described them as. They would definitely be causing fan clubs to form.

Dumbledore chuckled at seeing them so young an innocent-looking and said, "Now, take my hand. We must acquire wands for you."

The shinobi obeyed Dumbledore and they Apparated away. When the shinobi came out in Diagon Alley, they managed to suppress their retching. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he said, "You are very good at getting used to magical transportation."

The group walked toward Ollivander's wand shop and entered it. Ollivander came out and he gasped slightly in shock.

"Now, you are not normal people, but neither are you wizards… you have the best of both worlds of them."

The shinobi blinked in surprise at being recognized so easily.

**(Prepare for awesomeness)**

Itachi stepped up first and when he took his wand, which was a dark, glistening color, red and black seemed to shoot from his feet to the floor, staining it. Soon, a perfect replica of his Mangekyo Sharingan appeared on the floor around him, slowly rotating.

Sasuke stepped up next and took the brother of Itachi's wand. Then, a dark mass coalesced around Sasuke and made demonic shapes, giving him demon's wings. Sasuke flapped them experimentally and he rose into the air. Overhead, lightning flashed, but it was sucked into a black hole that had formed around him.

Neji stepped up afterward and a glyph that appeared whenever he used Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms around him.

Tenten picked up a wand, and an apocalyptic explosion lifted her high into the air, and there was a protective orb of kunai around her.

Gaara had been keeping silent, but now he stood up and took a red wand. Suddenly, a sandstorm erupted in the middle of the room and a roar from Shukaku was heard. Gaara descended from the sandstorm gently.

Ollivander, now quite shaken, ushered them out and they Apparated back to Hogwarts.

**-Review Response-**

CJWrites- Thanks! I'm glad to see you like it. Sorry, though. I'm not good at Japanese grammar, but I try my best.

Bookwyrm31- Thanks! I will probably update later today ! :D

Random Reviewer- Shikamaru is actually one of my favorite characters because he reminds me of my self- smart, but lazy. :P

Kursed- Well, I hope I answered your question about their age here. (More like deflected it with Henge :P) By the way, did you like the way I put Neji and Tenten in? 


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted in the last few days. In my defense, A car ran over my feet and they broke and my dad crashed the car because he was panicking. I haven't been able to post and I sort of forgot about this.**

When the shinobi were sent to their quarters, they lay in bed, each thinking about their separate though. However, a voice cut through their thoughts like a knife through a canvas. To the normal bystander, it seemed that the kunai had flown into the shinobis' hands. They almost killed Dumbledore when he entered and said, "You will be assigned a leader tomorrow. It is the will of your Hokage for this leader to join you."

After Dumbledore had left the shinobi fell back into thinking again. Each shinobi was thinking about who and what kind of person was their leader. They slowly drifted into a stupor and fell asleep with the exception of Gaara. He sat there patiently, waiting for dawn to come and contemplating his mission. Little did he know that things would soon change.

When dawn came, Gaara left the temporary room and walked toward the Great Hall to get his breakfast. Gaara eyed the various food. He was interested, and that was hard to make Gaara. Finally, Gaara settled for bread, pumpkin juice, and eggs. When Gaara came over to Dumbledore, who was sitting alone at the teachers' table because no one had risen up that early, Dumbledore asked, "Gaara, why did you rise so early?"

Gaara said, "I don't sleep, Dumbledore-sama."

Dumbledore blinked in surprise and merely nodded.

As the teachers entered the Great Hall, they all looked at Gaara wearily, except for Professor McGonagall. Everyone except McGonagall asked Dumbledore, "Who is that?"

Dumbledore chuckled at their bewildered expressions and answered, "He is a hired guard."

Umbridge looked like she was about to inquire further, but a hooded figure entered silently. Umbridge shrieked in fear, but Dumbledore asked the figure, "Now, Fox, won't you join us for breakfast?" Fox nodded. He took of his cloak, revealing an ANBU mask. Fox took some food and sat by Gaara.

Dumbledore said, "Now, this is another guard."

Gaara watched the ANBU, but just as he was beginning to move his mask, he moved so fast, Gaara thought he was using a genjutsu. When Gaara looked again, he saw the food was gone and the figure replaced his mask.

After breakfast, in which nothing happened because no one would talk about anything with Umbridge around, Gaara and Fox walked toward their quarters. Just as they rounded the corner, they bumped into the rest of the crew and they fell over.

Gaara introduced Fox as their leader. Fox took off his mask to show a smiling widely Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata gasped in shock and blushed. Sakura almost punched Naruto reflexively. Neji's eyebrows rose, and Sasuke took a step back. Itachi remained impassive as ever.

Naruto then started laughing hard. "You guys should see the looks on your faces!" he choked out through his laughter. However, he stood up and looking businesslike, he said, "Yes, I'm in ANBU. And before you start asking questions, I did it in one night. You all have seen how I have been training, right? Well, I sent Kage Bunshin to the Chuunin and Jounin exams. I went to the ANBU qualifications last by myself and passed.

And with that, Gaara and Naruto headed into their quarters and the others went to the Great Hall.

-**Review Response-**

Kairi- Since I have to make up for lost time, I put in Naruto.

Ranger Mitsuki- Thanks! The age of the ninjas is toward the end of the book, around 17 or 18. However, they will be acting a bit childish here because they have a Henge on them and they are making up for a short childhood before they had to start killing people everywhere.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I am so sorry I couldn't update. You see, they had to drug me with painkillers to take out a few shards of bone in my foot. I was doped for a while and I took a long nap. Then, my family went to Austin, Texas. I'm actually from Houston, Texas. Anyway, I'm typing this in the car right now, so it might have a bit of bad quality. I'll make up for it in quantity though, so enjoy! **

Over the next few weeks, the shinobi trained until their magical prowess rivaled an Auror. Neji and Hinata were especially good at defense against the dark arts because they could snipe using an old spell they found that described how to shoot a magical arrow of energy with their Byakugan. Naruto, Itachi, and Sasuke were great in everything because Naruto was a hard worker and Itachi and Sasuke used their Sharingan to copy all the spells that their teachers showed them. Gaara and Tenten excelled at using earth-based spells, but Tenten also learned many pyrotechnical spells. Neji and Hinata normally trained together, but Tenten sometimes joined in. Tenten and Gaara normally practiced together. Itachi and Sasuke trained together, and Naruto visited them and trained with each of them. Hinata, though would blush whenever Naruto joined them, and Neji would frown.

Together, they were unstoppable. By the end of the week, the Uchihas' eyes were burning and tears kept on coming out, but they could defeat the team of Aurors that appeared in the Room of Requirement. Hinata and Neji had refined their Byakugans to a degree that rivaled their father. Naruto had dueled with Dumbledore and had held his ground for hours. Tenten had learned to use a giant shuriken which shot off exploding spells everywhere. Gaara, though, had learned to summon sand and to add special minerals that strengthened his sand and added special attributes to them. However, his giant sand gourd would raise suspicion, so he turned the sand from his gourd into his sand armor. He looked very bulky that way, so he cast an Undetectable Extension Charm on himself.

The shinobi were practicing in the Room of Requirement one day when Dumbledore came in. His eyes had somewhat lost their customary twinkle. He said in a serious voice, "There is something you need to know about. You have seen Dolores Umbridge? She is a Ministry official who is spying on us. You may send reports to any teacher but her. The ministry she is working for is trying to tell the public world that we are insane and that Voldemort has not risen again."

Naruto's eyes flashed briefly red with rage and he nodded along with the others.

Dumbledore said, "Well, if that is all, I will take my leave." and with that, he swept from the room.

After Dumbledore left, the shinobi fell into chatter. They were all enraged about the Ministry trying to depose Dumbledore. Neji even suggested that they infiltrate the Ministry and slaughter its workers, but he was stopped when Hinata begged him not to.

The shinobi continued training and they finally were commended by Dumbledore, who said they would be able to defeat anyone.

The Uchihas learned to channel their Sharingan through the wands to create illusions so powerful they might have as well been a parallel universe.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This was typed right after typing the last chapter. I just decided to write a new chapter because it would be to messy if the "segments" were not divided somehow. And without ado, I present to you the next chapter. Enjoy! (P.S.: Don't EVER expect professionally written things from me. I'm actually very, VERY young to be writing this. :P guess my age in the reviews!)I'm still in the car!**

The next day, Dumbledore informed them that the students would be coming soon and that they would have to Henge into the younger versions of themselves. Dumbledore asked Neji and Hinata, "Could you remove those pale eyes in that disguise?" Neji and Hinata replied by saying it was a bloodline trait, for some reason they could not remove it, and that they would make a suitable cover story. Dumbledore just nodded.

When the day the kids came came, they shinobi woke up early to write down what their covers would be like. They all decided they would be as amicable as they could. Naruto nailed the desired attitude on his first try. Neji took a while but he ended up making a genuine smile. Hinata nailed it on her third try, but only because she pretended Naruto was not there. Tenten got it on the second try. Sasuke and Itachi took a long time, but they finally managed. As for Gaara, they didn't even bother when he tried to smile but ended up looking like a child predator. They just ended up winging it and telling Gaara to try to suppress his killing urges so the others would hopefully think that he was the strong, silent type.

A Patronus materialized in front of them and it said in McGonagall's voice, "The children are here." The shinobi Immediately altered their Henge to give them robes. Next, they 'poofed' into the Great Hall . They saw a table that had the Konoha emblem on it, so they sat down there. After a few minutes, they could hear the students filing in. Neji held up a finger to signal for them to put on their hoods just as the students came in.

Most of the kids watched them with interest because they could not see their faces. However, their attention was diverted when Dumbledore gave his speech. During his speech, which was just welcoming them back, welcoming the new kids, and reminding them of the rules, The shinobi took the chance to watch all of the children. They spotted Harry and his friends, then read the paper given to them by Dumbledore which explained all of their attributes, personalities, and quirks.

When Dumbledore was about to launch into his speech about Quidditch, Umbridge intervened. She gave a long, boring speech which no one paid any attention to but Hermione and the shinobi. When the shinobi noticed Hermione talk to Harry and Ron, they nodded approvingly and said, "Smart girl."

When the first years were sorted, Dumbledore said, "Now, you have been wondering about the people in the back corner." The shinobi stood up and walked next to Dumbledore. "I present to you the exchange students of this year!" The shinobi took off their hoods. "Now, they will be sent into the fifth year, but they will first be sorted." The shinobi nodded and lined up.

Naruto went first. When he sat down, the hat said, "You are a tricky little mixture of all the attributes connected to the houses! You will do well in any and all of the houses. It is up to you to decide which house you will be in. Naruto chose Gryffindor.

Next, Neji went ahead. Neji was sorted into Ravenclaw. The Sorting Hat immediately called his house out.

Tenten went next and was sorted into Hufflepuff. The Sorting Hat also immediately called his house out.

After Tenten came Sasuke. Sasuke was sorted into Slytherin. The Sorting Hat took a while for it to decide for Sasuke.

Next, Itachi came and he was sorted into Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat took a long time to think whether Itachi should be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

Gaara went last and was sorted into Hufflepuff. He was sorted instantaneously for his loyalty to the few people he could trust.

And with that, the students and the shinobi went to their new quarters.

**Author's Note: Whew! I think I'm done for today. This is to make up for the days I was out. Appparently, My brain was in shock from , you know, getting hurt. Therefore, my shocked brain and the anesthetic (is that how you spell it?) contributed to form a little coma which left me knocked out for almost 5 days.**


	8. IMPORTANT Author's Note

Hey, everyone. It's been a while. I want to firstly thank each and everyone of you for waiting so long. I'd make you my famous rice cakes if I could. Anyways, I gave up on this story for a while, but I'm back with a vengeance! Because one of my reviewers asked to, I WILL be updating now every Sunday with longer chapters. That means you+me= Happy.

The reason why I stopped was because it took so long. However, I met a fellow fanfiction-er who also wrote stories. She taught me to write on a composition book before I typed it out. I think I'll try this method. I'm not even allowed to use the computer on weekdays. LOL. So I will begin writing tomorrow. I will post the story as expected on next Sunday.

Lastly, It's a new story. I'm letting you guys decide what to do the story. Write what you think I should do in the reviews section. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day.

-CW

9/25/11


End file.
